Chapter 14
Reason to Exist is the 14th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Rentaro utilizes his Varanium limbs to counterattack against Kagetane, seemingly overpowering him as a single punch is able to break through his Maximum Pain. Enju and Kohina fight it out until Enju manages to shatter Kohina's Short Swords with a small help from Rentaro. After an apparent victory, Rentaro and Enju are left dumbstruck when Kagetane and Kohina reappear and overpower the two, with Rentaro shielding Enju from Kagetane's Black Bullets. Realizing that he must turn to his last resort, Rentaro injects himself with an AGV Experimental Drug; releasing a vigorous scream. Summary Kagetane stares in amazement as Rentaro displays his Varanium limbs, revealing that said factor must be the reason why he took a liking to the Promoter in the first place. Enju then shouts Rentaro's name, visibly shaken after seeing the power Rentaro once told her he would never utilize. Rentaro however, solely calls out her name and asks her if she trust him; Enju responding affirmatively with a loud roar. Rentaro steps forward and confronts Kagetane, proceeding as a Mechanical Soldier to eliminate the latter. Excitedly, Kagetane releases his Maximum Pain as he questions whose Varanium is strongest, telling Rentaro to perish. Releasing his cartridge, Rentaro employs his Tendo Combat Style along with the technique Rokuro Kabuto, demolishing Kagetane's Maximum Pain and Repulsion Shield in a single punch. Kohina witnesses this, rushing to her father's side, but Enju steps in just in time to stop her Short Swords from reaching Rentaro. Enju grabs Rentaro and tells him that it is time to go, as Kagetane begins to shoot at them with his two guns with adrenaline rushing through his blood. They come to a stop and Enju tells Rentaro to prepare for their next attack as she rushes towards Kohina. Kohina raises her blades in preparation for the upcoming attack, but is left with wide-eyes when Enju ducks and aims for Kagetane, only to be met by Rentaro from behind her. The two clash, with Kohina pushing the Promoter away, but not before he can attach a stun grenade to her blades. Temporarily disorienting their senses, Enju readies to attack Kohina once again, with the opposing Initiator putting her blades forward. However, Enju manages to shatter the blades and send Kohina crashing into the ground. Quickly, Rentaro and Enju look at Kagetane and get ready to attack, releasing two vigorous kicks on his chest and sending him into a nearby body of water. Shortly thereafter, Rentaro notes Enju's bleeding arm, telling himself that it will not heal with her ability due to being an injury caused with Varanium. Soon after treating her, the two see the water where they kicked Kagetane in separate and create hole, revealing Kagetane and Kohina at the bottom. Rentaro and Enju try to escape, proving to be futile as their opponents appear behind them. After standing for a while, Kagetane tells Rentaro that his motives for releasing a Stage V Gastrea are so that people like them can continue to exist. Rentaro angrily responds when hearing this, informing him that they should not lump themselves with kids like Enju, who are human and have a bright future ahead of them. Kagetane then reminds him of Enju's friends' reaction when they found out she is a Cursed Child, quickly asking him to join sides with him once again. Enju replies before Rentaro can, telling him that no matter what happened in the past, Kagetane, Kohina, Rentaro and she herself are not one in the same, as she still loves her friends. Kohina then appears behind her, attacking her and pushing her back into a wall. Kagetane gets his gun and shoots her with Black Bullets, but Rentaro steps in front of her, knowing the damage they can cause, before they can reach her. Heavily bleeding, he remembers what Sumire told him when she handed him the pack of AGV Experimental Drugs; they will temporarily infect him with the Gastrea Virus and grant him superhuman healing abilities. Rentaro takes one and injects himself, releasing a powerful roar as he remembers being told that he may lose his humanity. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko: Rematch Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility * * ** * ** Weapons used * * * * Items used * *Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) * Navigation